


Anonymous | JJK

by AnotherBTS_ARMY



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Social Networking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBTS_ARMY/pseuds/AnotherBTS_ARMY
Summary: Golden Maknae of worldwide famous boyband Bangtan Sonyeondan has a secret.Fans know him as the guy who forgot the password to their social media accounts hence not many posts and updates by him.What they don't know is that he likes to stalk fan accounts of BTS anonymously.What happens when he comes across an account which is not a fan account but still cannot stop checking it out everyday?Why does he keep going back to that anonymous account?





	1. Prologue

**Jungkook's POV**   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Today was tiring.

 

We had an interview first thing in the morning  which went pretty easy until we were rushed out of the studio for a photoshoot.

 

I like working, don't get me wrong. Being an idol is amazing but... sometimes we need a lazy day or two.

 

I feel like I should ask manager Sejin (I love this guy) for a short break where all I want to do is sleep.

 

 

 

 

Looking around the packed car, it doesn't look like everyone needs a break though because Suga hyung fell asleep as soon as he entered the car, again. 

Tae looks busy on his phone, maybe texting his actor hyungs? 

Jimin and Hobi hyung are discussing some dance routines for our upcoming concert.

Namjoon hyung is rapping along a song that started on the radio and Jin hyung is... well he is taking weird selcas. 

Well I guess that's what you do being worldwide handsome.

 

 

Sometimes being a Maknae is difficult though. Many think it's a privilege which it is but there are moments in life where, you just want to be a normal guy rather than the golden maknae of a world famous boyband.

There are times when I just want to be like an ordinary member than the golden maknae who is good at pretty much everything.

 

It's true that I am very competitive in nature but sometimes I feel the pressure the others get through because of me. It's not like I asked to good at everything. It's tiring. Being compared with others, being on the high every time.

 

There are things that I haven't shared with the hyungs yet although I don't know if they've noticed it. Secretly, I've been on SNS where I keep a track on what our fans are saying or thinking of our songs, albums, etc.

 

I read loads of positive comments but I also read the negative ones too. Jin hyung once caught me reading a few negative ones and asked me never to read them again because it's a part of who we are and people will say negative thing but that doesn't mean we should stop doing what we are doing right?

 

  
But I couldn't. I remember crying quietly one night because of some hate comments that I found about myself. I guess I was so used to be the golden maknae that I never realised there are things I do that people don't like.

 

That night Tae found me sniffling quietly in my sleep and cuddled me to bed. He did not ask me why I was crying. He just held me to sleep, and I am thankful to that.

 

 

Since that night, I've been looking at things differently. I even asked Hobi hyung during practice one day...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung?"_ I asked softly while the others were taking a short break from the practice.   
Hobi hyung was wiping his face in a towel by the mirror when I approached him.

_"Yes Kookie?"_ He smiled widely though tiredness was seeping through his voice.

_"Why am I always in the middle of our choreography when you are the lead dancer and main choreographer...?"_ I blurted out the words before even thinking about it.

_"Kookie..."_ He sighed.  _"Why are you suddenly asking such questions? You know you are the maknae and one of our best dancers right? ARMYs love it"_

He smiled at me but I wasn't convinced. I didn't think it was fair.

_"But hyung... It's always me or Jimin hyung. It's never really you and fans wants to see you too you know..."_  I whined before I saw hyung's eyes grow wide.

_"Did you read fan comments without us again Kookie?"_ His voice raised as the others started looking at us. We had a rule of going through fan comments together as a group due to some unfriendly or hate comments which we sometimes come across.

_"I'm sorry hyung but it's true though..."_ and with that I walked away from him to where Tae and Jimin hyung were playing on their phones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn't stop... I don't remember how many times I have liked to hyungs but I kept going on social media without their knowledge and check out what the fans were talking about. It's funny though. At times finding funny memes, the shipping wars between fans, it's crazy.

I feel like they're my mode of refreshment from the daily hectic schedules.  
  
  


Oh and another secret, I have an anonymous fan account where I pretend to be a fan of us to interact directly with fans without being caught.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So my first official BTS fanfic. I have read loads of Instagram, Twitter related fanfictions about the boys and got this idea.
> 
> It's my first time trying to write a full fledged fanfic so please bear with me.


	2. 1

 

  
**Jungkook's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the past hour, I've been looking through various fan accounts on Instagram.

 

I am not sleepy but Jin hyung banned me from entering my  _own_  studio because apparently I have been overworking myself. Oh well...

 

I logged into my fan account  _ **@/kookiemaster97**_ (it's not a real account though I'm thinking of making one)

 

I was going through my feed when I came across this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     

**@/anonymousbitch:** What's better than sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night to have ice cream?  
 _ **120 likes  4 comments**_  
 _____________________________________

**_@/_** **baebitch:**  that's my bff  **#happytears**    
 **@/sweetdreamer:** now I'm craving for icecream...   
 **@/anonymousbitch:** open your door  **@/sweetdreamer**  
  
  
  
  


Hmmm... Now I'm craving for some. I hope Jin hyung has stocked fridge back.

 

Oh wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Y/N's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

_ting._   
  


 

 

 

 

I looked down at the new notification on through my lockscreen.

 

_**@/kookiemaster97** _ _has liked your picture._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kookie master?  _How dumb!_  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Done with chapter 1. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment for Kookie ❤


	3. 2

_**Recap**_ :

 

 

 

**_Y/N's POV_ **

 

 

 

 

_**ting.** _

 

 

 

_**I looked down at the new notification on through my lockscreen.** _

 

**_@/kookiemaster97_ ** _has liked your picture._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Kookie master? How dumb!** _  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

**Jungkook's POV:**  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_Scrolling through previous posts..._  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@/** **anonymousbitch** **:** _she's ready for a midnight stroll..._ **#midnightwalks #mybuddy**

 

**_152 likes 9 comments_ **  
_____________________________________

_(view all comments)_

**@/** **baebitch:**  oh my heart... so cutieeeeee 

**@/anonfan:** is that your pet...?  how cute!

**@/sparkles:**  I'm grounded unfortunately :(

**@/anonymousbitch:** proudly yes  **@/** **anonfan**...  **@/sparkles**  what did you do this time? 0.0

**@/sparkles:**  I swear I'm innocent this time. 

**@/anonymousbitch:**  wouldn't bet my life on it   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He snorted.

 

 

_"She's funny..."_  I said quietly to myself.

 

_"Who are you checking out now?"_ I jumped out of  the couch as Jin hyung came and sat down beside me, coffee mug in hand.

 

_"Hyung! Do not sneak up on me like that ever again"_  I said, my breath coming out in huffs.

 

He smiled.  _"You did not answer me. Who are you stalking?"_

I quickly hid my phone screen from him.  _"No one. Just scrolling through..."_  I mumbled.

 

He smiled to himself again taking a sip of his coffee.

 

 

_"Hyung?"_

 

_"hmm?"_

 

_"Do we have ice cream in the freezer?"_

 

_"Nope"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He got up from the couch and walked towards his empty room. Suga hyung was having a late night again.

 

_"Get some sleep Kookie and don't even think about doing what I think you are thinking about..."_  He entered the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

_"Jin hyung..."_

_I sigh._  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

I rush into my room, grabbing a jacket and my wallet before leaving the room quietly enough to wake up a snoring Namjoon hyung.

Getting my timberlands on, I take a look at the dark and quiet living room before opening the door, leaving the dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__________________________________  


_(Time skip)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Licking my ice cream, I walk down the empty path of the park just a block away from the dorm.

I know it's dangerous for me to be out alone at this time. I can get mugged anytime by anybody but sometimes, you just want to be a rebel.

If Jin hyung found out that I sneaked out again, he's gonna throw a tantrum again.

 

 

_"I swear he acts like the maknae more than I do sometimes..."_   I say out aloud.

 

 

 

 

_ting_

 

 

 

 

 

I take out my phone to see that I haven't logged out of my fan account and a certain someone has posted something.

_"I'm not stalking, I'm just interested in the non fan account for once"_  he said to himself thinking of how Jin hyung teased him earlier.  
  


 

 

 

I opened Instagram and let out a loud laugh.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

**@/** **anonymousbitch** **:** Did you know bunnies can sing too? Apparently this one can... Cute one tho **#newfoundfav #bunny #jungkook**

 

**203 likes** **_13 comments_ **  
_____________________________________

 

_(view all comments)_

 

**@/** **baebitch:**  your welcome 

**@/anonymousbitch:** I'm listening to their song rn and their pretty good  **@/baebitch**

**@/sparkles:**  OMG! You like BTS???? jimin is so cute ahvshgagahajavaahh!!!

**@/anonymousbitch:** calm your tits  **@/sparkles**  I just got introduced to them.

**@/sparkles:**  Oh my... Listen to their latest songs, their amazing 

**@/anonymousbitch:**  why are you crying? And I'd rather start from their oldest songs. It's better to see how they improved rather than following the hype of the crowd  **@/sparkles**

**@/baebitch:** whatev... Don't steal my TaeTae. He's mine already 

**@/anonymousbitch:**  who's TaeTae now?

**@/baebitch:**  he's the most handsome man to walk on earth. no worries, you keep staring at your bunny  
  
 **@/anonymousbitch:**  Been at it for the past 2 hours

**@/baebitch:**  attagirl   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hmmm..._

_"So she likes me... This is gonna be interesting"_ I smirk to myself before typing away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Y/N's POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

The song stopped playing as my phone started to vibrate.

Reaching the table, I picked up my phone.  
  


 

 

 

 

_New notification on Instagram_

 

_"She can just call me up instead of commenting for hours..."_ I mumble before opening the app.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notification:**

 

 

 

 

 

**@/kookiemaster97:** so... You're into singing bunnies?   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Who the hell...?_   
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far? You can find this story on Wattpad too... My account is @cooky_miss_shooky because YoonKook is my otp :)


	4. 3

  
_**Recap:** _

 

 

_****Y/N's POV:** ** _

 

 

_**The song stopped playing as my phone started to vibrate.** _

_**Reaching the table, I picked up my phone.** _

 

_**_New notification on Instagram_ ** _

 

_**_"She can just call me up instead of commenting for hours..."_ ** _ _**I mumble before opening the app.** _

 

 

 

_****Notification:** ** _

 

_****@/kookiemaster97:** ** _ _**so... You're into singing bunnies?**_

 

 

 

_**_Who the hell...?_ ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_**Present:** _

 

**Y/N's POV:**   
  
  
  
  


Is this person stalking me?

 

_scrolling through notification_

 

 

 

 

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**@/kookiemaster97** liked your picture.  
 ****

**_@/kookiemaster97_** liked your picture.  
 ****

_**_@/kookiemaster97_**_ liked your picture.

 

 

 

__Yep definitely stalking..._ _   
  


 

 

 

I opened my recent post and typed out a new comment.

 

 

 

**@/anonymousbitch:** omw, you sounded so dirty but wdyc?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jungkook's POV:**

 

 

_ting_

 

 

_A new comment._

 

 

_**@/anonymousbitch:** _ _omw, you sounded so dirty but wdyc?_   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_"This is gonna be so much fun..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

..............................................

 

**DM:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
hey!

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Do I know you?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
no... But you like BTS  
So...

**@/anonymousbitch**  
so what?

**@/kookiemaster97**   
_so what..._   
_멈춰서 고민 하지마_   
_다 쓸데 없어_

**@/anonymousbitch**  
wtf

**@/kookiemaster97**  
It's their new track...  
Haven't you heard it yet?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Seriously bro...  
Go and bug someone else.  
You are annoying   
-_-

**@/kookiemaster97**  
okay...  
:(

     

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
you that desperate to talk to me?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I can send you pictures everyday  
if you want

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Hmm...

**@/kookiemaster97**  
pretty please with cherry on top?  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
fine...  
but I need a picture of Jungkook  
Everyday  
From you

**@/kookiemaster97**  
done  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
What's with the username though?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I stan Kookie too   
What bout yours?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
cuz I'm invisible   
And I'm a bitch

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I figured that much but...  
invisible?  
like invisible woman?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
I wish it was a cool reason   
But no...

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Then why?????

**@/anonymousbitch**  
let it go

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Let it go...  
Let it go...  
Can't hold it back anymore...

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Oh god!   
#facepalm  
friendship cancelled

**@/kookiemaster97**  
No wait...

     

Mianhe! 

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Bribing me now?  
Nuh-uh!  
Nope.

**@/kookiemaster97**

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Ugh! fine... :/

**@/kookiemaster97**  
*smirks*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

........................................................

 

 

 

**Jungkook's**   **POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Cute..."_ I smile down at my phone. 

 

 

 

It's gonna be interesting teasing her.

 

 

_huehuehuehue!_

 

 

 

 

 

_"Who's cute?"_

 

_"What the fuck hyung?"_

 

I scream and turn around to see Suga hyung looking at me.

 

_"Don't let Jin hyung hear you swear..."_ he huffed out, in a tired voice.

 

_"Everyone is sneaking up on me today"_ I whined a bit. I knew at times acting like the real maknae helps, especially when it's Suga hyung...

 

 

 

 

_It's a secret._

 

 

 

_All I have to do to get Suga hyung soft or get my way is to act like the maknae sometimes._

I smirked. It worked.

 

 

 

_"I wouldn't be sneaking up on you if you hadn't been standing in front of the locked door for the past ten minutes with me asking if you're gonna open the door or not"_ he mumbled softly before opening the door to the dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

The lights of the kitchen is on.

Jin hyung!

 

 

 

_Shit!_

 

 

 

 

 

I was about to think of an excuse when,

 

 

 

_"Wait here for 2 minutes. I'm gonna get hyung inside the room. Do not get caught or I'm never taking you for lamb skewers again"_  he whispered to me before closing the door on my face.

_Did I forget to mention that he's my favourite hyung?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 멈춰서 고민 하지마 (meomchwoseo gomin hajima)  
> 다 쓸데 없어 (da sseulde eopseo)
> 
> Its from BTS So What Lyrics


	5. 4

_**Recap:** _   
  
  


_**_"I wouldn't be sneaking up on you if you hadn't been standing in front of the locked door for the past ten minutes with me asking if you're gonna open the door or not"_ ** _ _**he mumbled softly before opening the door to the dorm.** _

_**The lights of the kitchen is on.** _

_**Jin hyung!** _

_**_Shit!_ ** _

_**I was about to think of an excuse when,** _

 

_**_"Wait here for 2 minutes. I'm gonna get hyung inside the room. Do not get caught or I'm never taking you for lamb skewers again"_ ** _ _**he whispered to me before closing the door on my face.** _

_**_Did I forget to mention that he's my favourite hyung?_ ** _

 

_**Present:** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jungkook's POV:**   
  
  
  


**@/kookiemaster97**  
Good Morning!

       

**@/anonymousbitch**  
what a good thing to wake up to  
  


**@/kookiemaster97**  
Aren't I an angel?  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
n  
o  
  


**@/kookiemaster97**

**@/anonymousbitch**  
my guardian angel 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
don't I know that?   
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
no need to be cocky  
  


**@/kookiemaster97**  
there goes my pride  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
*smirks*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_______________________________________**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**@/anonymousbitch:** _when you wake up to such beauty, thanks to my guardian angel_    **#angel #jungkook**

**_1,532 likes  38 comments_ **

**________________________________________ **

  
_(view all comments)_

**_@_** **/baebitch:** WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS PICTURE?  
 **@/stankookies:** this looks like from their new MV shoot. Where did you get this?  
 **@/ilovetaekook:** oh my unseen pic of kookie. HOW'D YOU GET IT?   
 **@/anonymousbitch:**  what's going on?   
 **@/kookiearmyheart:** saved. Let's be friends  **@/anonymousbitch**  
 **@/baebitch:** DM me asap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y/N's POV:**   
  


**@/baebitch**  
Okay...  
Where did you get that picture?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Somebody sent it to me

**@/baebitch**  
who?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Just someone on ig  
But...  
Why does it matter?  
Why am I getting so many follows suddenly?

**@/baebitch**  
Bcuz...  
That picture isn't officially out  
The outfit is from their recent teaser for new album  
How'd you get your hands on it?

_**(read)** _

Hello?  
Y/N?  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_New message from @kookiemaster97_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/kookiemaster97**  
Umm hey  
Did you...  
Why did you post the picture?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
How did you get this picture?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
That's not the point.

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Tell me  
Or else

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Or else?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Imma block you

**@/kookiemaster97**  
What the...  
Please

**@/anonymousbitch**  
The truth...

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Okay fine...  
I had this picture cuz

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Bcuz?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I'm jungkook

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Great... Laughed alot  
Now the truth please?  
-_-

**@/kookiemaster97**  
:/

Somebody I know works with the crew of BTS.  
They owed me so...

**@/anonymousbitch**  
So you used that favour for this?  
Really?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I'm sorry just...  
Don't tell anybody I know   
Whatever I know...

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Okay fine...  
But next time  
Warn me atleast

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Yep.  
Noted.  
Ttyl.

**@/anonymousbitch**  
K.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Kookie?"_  I heard Tae call me. He was done with his photoshoot.

_"Yeah..."_  I looked up to see Tae staring intensely at his phone.

_"Did you post a selca?"_  he frowned.

_"Hyung I... It was a mistake... I accidentally posted it but deleted asap but..."_  I quickly made up an excuse.

_"Kookie"_  he sighed  _"be careful. You never do things like this... How did you?"_

_"I'm sorry hyung..."_  I looked down. I hated lying to Tae. He's my best friend after all.

_"It's okay just... Don't repeat it again..."_  he walks away.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_Thank god!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**"JEON JUNGKOOK!"** _

 

_______________________________________  
  
  
  
  


**AN:** Sorry guys for late reply. I'm really tired nowadays... I HATE education 😭

Anyways, thank you guys for reading this crap . I'm gonna cry. Love you guys so much.

 


	6. 5

  
  


**Recap:**

**_"Kookie?"_ ** **I heard Tae call me. He was done with his photoshoot.**

**_"Yeah..."_ ** **I looked up to see Tae staring intensely at his phone.**

**_"Did you post a selca?"_ ** **he frowned.**

**_"Hyung I... It was a mistake... I accidentally posted it but deleted asap but..."_ ** **I quickly made up an excuse.**

**_"Kookie"_ ** **he sighed** **_"be careful. You never do things like this... How did you?"_ **

**_"I'm sorry hyung..."_ ** **I looked down. I hated lying to Tae. He's my best friend after all.**

**_"It's okay just... Don't repeat it again..."_ ** **he walks away.**

**_Thank god!_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****_"JEON JUNGKOOK!"_ ** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present**

**Jungkook's POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

_shit..._

_.._   
_.._

 

 

 

 

 

  
_(time skip)_

 

 

 

_.._   
_.._

 

 

_"Be careful next time Jungkook. This time we'll be posting the promo pictures early t cover up your mistake but don't let it happen again..."_ Manager-nim warned me after we were done with the teaser shooting.

_"Mianhamnida manager-nim"_ I bowed before hurrying back to the van where others were waiting for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Kookie..."_

_"What did manager-nim say?"_

_"Did you get any punishment?"_

_"Did you get scolded?"_

_"Don't be stupid Jimin-ah... Obviously he got scolded..."_

_Gosh hyungs..._

_"Are you okay Jungkook?"_ I looked to my right to see Yoongi hyung with a concerned face.

_"Yeah..."_  I sighed and nodded.  
  


 

 

 

 

............................................................

 

 

 

I felt sick on the ride back home. I don't know if it was because of the scolding or because of Tae and Hobi hyung's loud screaming but thanks to Yoongi hyung's earphones, I had drowned out atleast some of the loud noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as we reached the dorm, I rushed to my room and locked it behind me before anyone could stop me.

_I needed to calm myself._

I took out fresh clothes from the wardrobe and went in the bathroom to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"HYUNG!"_

I shouted, almost tripping on my feet seeing Yoongi hyung lying in my bed, going through his phone.

_"Ah kookie-ah... I got you some medicine Jin hyung gave me for headache."_

He pointed at the white capsules on the bedside table.

_"Thanks..."_  I murmured going to take the medicine when it struck me.

_"How did you enter the room Hyung?"_

He did not even look at me.

_"The door?"_

I rolled my eyes. Yoongi hyung and his sarcastic answers will make me go mad some day.

_"I know that hyung but I locked the door. So how did you enter?"_

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

_"Magic"_  he winked at me before going back to his phone.

_What the hell?_

_"Hyuuuung!"_  I whined before dropping on the bed beside him.

_"Stopping whining, I'm not answering."_

_"Oh shit that rhymed..."_ He started laughing while I just stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_There are really rare times when he smiles so freely apart from when we are on camera._

_**ping!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

................................................................

**Y/N's POV:**

 

_**@/bts.bighitofficial✓**_   _posted new photos._  
  
  


I quickly close my notebook before opening Instagram.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


       

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

**@/bts.bighitofficial✓:** _방탄소년단  concept photos_ #youngforever #bts

**_7_ ** _**,628,104** _ _likes_ _**7,629** _ _comments_

__________________________________

_(view all comments)_

**@/bxngtxn.luv:**  Omg!! They're so cute ♡  
 **@/tae.kook:**  gavagafajahgagahahha!!  
 **@/chimstan:**  I cannot breathe. JIMINAH!  
 **@/bts.bighit.oficial:**  rip me   
 **@/bullet.proof.:**  babies grew up so fast 😭😭  
 **@/agust.d.fanclub:**  wahhhh! Paradise  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wow... people are so fast_

**@/anonymousbitch:** _kookie looking so cutie. I want a cookie rn 🍪_   
  


Satisfied with my comment, i was going to go back to my homework when my phone pinged again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**@jeongguk.official**_ _ **✓**_   _liked your comment on_ _ **@bts.bighitofficial**_ _ **✓**_ _'s post._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

 


	7. 6

**_Recap:_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**_Wow... people are so fast_ ** _

 

****_@anonymousbitch:_ ** ** _**_kookie looking so cutie. I want a cookie rn 🍪_ ** _

 

**_Satisfied with my comment, i was going to go back to my homework when my phone pinged again._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_****_@jeongguk.official_ ** ** _ _****_✓_ ** ** _ **** _**_liked your comment on_ ** _ _****_@bts.bighitofficial_ ** ** _ _****_✓_ ** ** _ _**_'s post._ ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Present:_ **   
  


 

**Y/N's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


       

**@/anonymousbitch:** _Meet the only man in my life ❤_ **_#petlife #doggolove_ **

_**527** _ _likes_ _**12** _ _comments_

________________________________________

_**(view all comments)** _

**@/baebitch:** I'm coming over right now. I miss Jang so much 😭😭  
 **@/mistymiss:** such a cute pup 😍  
 **@/sparkles:**  so this is why you don't have a crush or bf?  
 **@/anonymousbitch:** yes... He's the only guy 😏  **@/sparkles**  
 **@/sparkles:**  oh well...  
 **@/jeongguk.official✓:** what about me then? 🤔  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_"WHAT THE HELL?????"_

I quickly open my DM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
hey kookiemaster

Yo!

DUDE REPLY

I'm gonna spam you until you reply

k  
o  
o  
k  
i  
e  
r  
e  
p  
l  
y  
p  
l  
e  
a  
s  
e

_**(✓✓)** _

**@/kookiemaster97**  
OMG girl calm you tits

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Don't tell me to calm down  
Why didn't you reply?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I had some work  
What happened?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Jungkook liked my comment yesterday

**@/kookiemaster97**  
yeah I saw...  
congrats

**@/anonymousbitch**  
But that's not it...  
He commented on my post a few min ago

**@/kookiemaster97**  
WHAT?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Yes ikr...  
I am shocked too

**@/kookiemaster97**  
but how is that possible?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Wydm?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
nothing  
brb

**@/anonymousbitch**  
but...  
hey..

**_(✓✓)_ **

 

 

 

 

_What the hell?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

______________________________________

 

**Jungkook's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_WHAT THE HELL?_

I did not comment anything. I didn't even see her post then what...?

I opened her recent post to see a comment from my account.

But...

But I didn't even have my phone with me until recently then who?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"KIM TAEHYUNG!!!!"_

 

 

_oh he's so dead_ _now_

 

 

 

 

............................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: new update... Hope you guys liked this chapter


	8. 7

_**Recap:** _   
  
  


_****Jungkook's POV:** ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**_WHAT THE HELL?_ ** _

 

_**I did not comment anything. I didn't even see her post then what...?** _

_**I opened her recent post to see a comment from my account.** _

_**But...** _

_**But I didn't even have my phone with me until recently then who?** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_**_"KIM TAEHYUNG!!!!"_ ** _

 

_**_oh he's so dead_ ** _ _**_now_ ** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Present:** _

 

**Jungkook's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I rushed to where Taehyung was on his phone with Jimin hyung.  
  
  


_"Taehyung!"_  I look at him directly, avoiding Jimin hyung's eyes on me.  
  
  


_"LANGUAGE JUNGKOOK"_ I heard Jin hyung scream from somewhere.

Ignoring him, I give Jimin hyung a stare.

 

_"w-what?"_  He looked at me nervously.

 

_"Nothing... I need to talk to Taehyung alone"_  my tone stern telling him how serious I am right now.

 

Jimin hyung quickly got up and ran away somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"What is it Kookie?"_ Taehyung gave me a sweet smile.

_"Cut the crap Tae. Why did you snoop around my phone?"_ I said pointing to my phone.

_"I did not..."_ He starts to defend himself.

 

_"If you don't tell me the truth, I'm never inviting you to play Overwatch anymore"_  I knew this would work.

 

_"B-but I w-was just trying to help..."_ He stutters.

 

_"Yeah? By commenting from my official account?"_   
  
  
  
  
  


He pulls me down on the couch quickly.

_"Then how were you trying to approach her?"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I contemplated about telling him my plans.

 

_It's better to have a partner in crime._

 

I smirk and told him all about the fake fan account and our conversations.

 

_"Waaaahhh Jungkook-ah... You're smart huh!"_ He pats my back, looking proud.

 

I smirked.

 

_"I have a plan"_

 

 

_________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


       

**@/** **kthyung✓:**  we should have our own rom-com don't you think  **@/jeon.jeongguk✓**

**6,392,590** likes  **5728** comments  
_______________________________________

(view all comments)

**@/bxngtxnbxys:**  TAEKOOK IS SAILING  
 **@/vkookiex:**  oh my oh my my top ❤❤❤  
 **@/hotkooklook:**  kook can be my personal barista ☕  
 **@/bts.affair:**  I'm going to be the first one to watch that drama.  
 **@/bts.0fficial:**  we all should sign a petition to make this happen #vkookissailing  
 **@/anonymousbitch:**  oh my Jungkook... Though I don't like the idea of taekook 😳  
 **@/taetaelien:**  wdym  **@/anonymousbitch**  ? Taekook is life  
 **@/anonymousbitch:**  oh please stop over fantasising  **@/taetaelien**  they're like brothers  
 **@/taetaelien:**  my money is on... Vkookie is real 😈  
 **@/anonymousbitch:**  keep dreaming  
 **@/bts_luv:**  stop fighting... We'll be happy if they are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y/N's POV**

 

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
I'll prove it to you  
They're brothers

**@/taetaelien**  
Oh it's on...  
V  
K  
O  
O  
K  
I  
S  
R  
E  
A  
L

**@** **/anonymousbitch**

Stop spamming me

**@/taetaelien**

       

  
**@/anonymousbitch**  
What the hell?

**@** **/taetaelien**

       

       

**_(✓✓)_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**________________________________________ **

 

 

 

 

**Taehyung's POV:**

 

huehuehuehue!

Game on Y/N 😏  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________ ________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  Two chapters in two days. New record. heheheh. I'm overflowing with ideas nowadays...
> 
> #vkook and #yoonkook are my OTP  
> Wbu?


	9. 8

_**Recap:** _   
  
  


_****Taehyung's POV:** ** _

 

 

_**huehuehuehue!** _

_**Game on Y/N 😏** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Present:** _

 

**Y/N's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
I need to ask u something

**@/** **kookiemaster97**  
I'm sorry  
Good Afternoon

  
**@/anonymousbitch**  
VAHAGAHAVSHAJAVAJAJFSJDVDJDBDJDNDHDHDBDJ!

**@/kookiemaster97**  
😂  
what were you going to ask?

**@/** **anonymousbitch**  
shit.  
I forgot

**@** **/kookiemaster97**  
hbn?

       

  
**_(✓✓)_ **

yo...  
Hey you there?  
Did you die?  
Yuhoooo!!

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
sorry  
Forgot to breathe for a moment

**@/kookiemaster97**  
😏

@/anonymousbitch  
🙄

**@/kookiemaster97**  
ur question?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
oh yeah...  
Is vkook real?

**@/kookiemaster97**

       

**@/anonymousbitch**  
WTF!  
ANSWER  
ME  
NOW

**@/kookiemaster97**  
Why?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
just tell me

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I don't think so  
But yyyy?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
a fan has been bugging me about vkook being real  
😣

**@/kookiemaster97**  
so?

**@/anonymousbitch**  
so?  
SO?  
Jungkook likes girls right?

RIGHT?

**@/kookiemaster97**  
how do I know?  
Ask him

**@/anonymousbitch**  
fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

**@/anonymousbitch:** mood right now 😤

**201** likes  **17** comments  
_______________________________________

**@/baebitch:** who made my bff angry? 😣  
 **@/sparkles:** you maybe? 😏  
 **@/baebitch:** stfu and go study sparkles  
 **@/sparkles:** whatev...  
 **@/kookiemaster97:** I gave you a suggestion tho  
 **@/anonymousbitch:** srsly?  **@/kookiemaster97**  
 **@/baebitch: 😲**  you didn't reply to me but to a stranger 😭  
 **@/anonymousbitch:** calm your tits... I'm on a mission rn  
 **@/baebitch:** like a secret agent?  
 **@/anonymousbitch: 😎**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oh fuck it!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
Are you gay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jungkook's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ping!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


New message from  _ **@/anonymousbitch**_

**@/anonymousbitch**  
Are you gay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Accept messages from @/anonymousbitch?_

**YES** **|** NO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
Pardon?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: a little late update but hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this. ❤
> 
> For the past 3 days, I all I did was watching WGM again and again.   
> I'm in love ❤  
> I absolutely hated Hong Jong Hyun in Moon Lovers but after watching Jjongah couple in WGM... 😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> 😭😭😭😭😭   
> Save me 😭
> 
> Save me 😭


	10. 9

**Recap:**

 

****Jungkook's POV:** **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ping!_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**New message from** ****_@/anonymousbitch_ ** **

****@/anonymousbitch** **   
**Are you gay?**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Accept messages from @/anonymousbitch?_ **

****YES** ** ****|** ** **NO**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****@/jeon.jeongguk✓** **   
**Pardon**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Y/N's POV:**   
  
  
  
  
  


_OH MY GOD!!!_

 

 

_He replied 😭😭😭😭😭  
_

 

_No Y/N, now is not the time to fangirl... You need answers!_

I quickly composed my self before replying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
Are  
You  
Gay?  
  


 

 

I hope I'm not doing wrong.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Ping!_   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
why would you think so?  
  
  
  
  


 

_Hmmmm..._   
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
I think you are too chummy with Tae  
than with the other members  
  
  
  


**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
because he's my best friend too  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
Oh please!   
Best friends are not so chummy  
I have a best friend too you know

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**

really now?

why are we even having this conversation?  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**

I'm just confirming if I'm pinning after the right guy or not.

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**

so you like me?  
  
 _ **(✓✓)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

       

**@/anonymousbitch:**  now I know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist 😭😭  
  


_**@/jeon.jeongguk✓ and 589 others liked your picture** _

_________________________________________________________

**(view all comments)**

**@/bangtangirls:** oh my... all of us armys can relate :'(

**@/bang1an:** *fainted*

**@/loveurself_bts:** I feel you sister🤒

**@/baebitch:** since when were you so hung up on jk?

**@/anonymousbitch:** like you'd have time to notice **@/baebitch**

**@/baebitch:** wtf?!?

**@/b0ngt0nb0ys:**  did you guys see that Jungkook liked this post?

**@/army.indo:** OMG yes!!!!  **@/anonymousbitch**  gurl you got noticed!!!!!

**@anonymousbitch:**  wth!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@/anonymousbitch**  
hey you there?

 

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
yes

what's wrong?

you've been messaging first nowadays

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
umm...

I took your advice and messaged jungkook

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
okayyyy?

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
and we talked and now...

helikedmypicture

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
isn't that supposed to be a good thing?

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
not really!

fans are DMing me left and right asking how this happened

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
they're just jealous you got noticed

**@/anonymousbitch**  
yeah but...

I don't like being noticed

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I understand you...

even at times, i don't like them too

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
huh?

why would you get attention?

are you famous? sort of?

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
uh... yeah, sort of

**@/anonymousbitch**  
tell me tell me tell me

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
I'm a trainee and some people noticed me

so you understand...

It's too early for attention

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
ohh!!

and here I thought you were gonna say you are Jungkook in disguise

 

**@/kookiemaster97**  
hah!

as if...

**@/anonymousbitch**  
so you a singer or dancer?

  
**@/kookiemaster97**  
I like to dance more than singing  
though my friends say I'm a better singer

**@/anonymousbitch**  
I'd like to see you sing and dance on TV someday

😇

  
**@/kookiemaster97**  
if I make it

**@/anonymousbitch**  
if you believe in yourself and wha you aim for

then you surely will

plus I'm already cheering for you from now on

  
**@/kookiemaster97**  
awe..  
I've already got my no. 1 fan

**@/anonymousbitch**  
I better warn you

I'm possessive about my position

nobody should replace it

and don't you dare forget me after getting famous

  
**@/kookiemaster97**  
never   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I guess I met a really good friend today!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: unedited! and short! Big chapter coming up


	11. 10

_**Recap:** _

_****@/kookiemaster97** ** _   
_**awe..** _   
_**I've already got my no. 1 fan** _

_****@/anonymousbitch** ** _   
_**I better warn you , I'm possessive about my position** _   
_**n** _ _**obody should replace it** _   
_**and don't you dare forget me after getting famous** _

  
_****@/kookiemaster97** ** _   
_**never** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**_I guess I met a really good friend today!_ ** _   
  
  
  
  


_**____________________________________** _   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**@/anonymousbitch:** So I was thinking... should I change my userID to something else? cuz being a bitch is boring now 😖

♡  **412 likes**  
 **___________________________________**

**@/baebitch:** really??   
 **@/kookiemaster97:** but why? 😫  
 **@/btsfam93:**  go ahead... who's your bias?  
 **@/anonymousbitch:**   ** _@/btsfam93_**  who do you think covers all my posts? 😏  
 **@/baebitch:**  aaaand my fav bitch is back  ** _@/anonymousbitch_**  
 **@/anonymousbitch** : 😎  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
it should be about me  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

My eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
what are you talking about?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe he had sent that accidentally?   
hmm...

 

 

 

 

*ping!*  
  
  


 

 

 

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
your new userID...  
It should be about me  
right?

 

 

 

 

 

Oh Damn!  
  


 

 

 

 

**@/anonymousbitch**  
and why should that be?

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
because I'm your bias clearly  
🐰

**@/anonymousbitch**  
*sighs*  
how old are you again?

**@/jeon.jeongguk✓**  
HEY!

**@/anonymousbitch**  
😏  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

____________________________________  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I thought of not continuing this book but... Ahhh let me give it some more try  
> I know it's short but it's basically bringing you guys back to the loop. I'm working on the next chapter which hopefully will be bigger and better 😍


End file.
